Rue and Prim before death
by Peeta's girl
Summary: A good story... read to find out
1. 1

**This is Chapter two! Yay!**

The justice building is huge. And lavishly furnished, too. Red silk curtains, red carpet, good couches and chairs. I stare out one of the windows, leaning against the window ceil. I probably look like a princess in one of those stupid fairytales that don't exists.

I am still in this position when Fliss walks in. She walks in slowly. But runs to me when she can't take it anymore. She brings me into a hug and I focus all my attention on not crying, on the scent of her hair, of the form on her body. This is probably the last time I ever see her.

"You are _so _stupid!" She says with a nervous laugh, referring to my little stunt. "It should be me going into the games, and you who are who is going to get kicked out in a hour." She says and I shake my head. "No…you have so much more to do in life than I do. Trust me." I say and she sighs. "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do now…." She says and trails off at realizing how helpless she is. I shake my head no and force a fake smile to reach my face.

"Hey, it's okay." I say as another tear finds it's way out of her eye, down her cheek, and on her dress. She nods her head and we turn our heads to the sound of an open door. My sister. "Meli!" I half-scream, half-sigh. She gives me a long hug and I begin to feel salt water falling on my shoulder.

My sister collects herself and she hands me a necklace. It's her pearl necklace. Our father sent it to her. With the dress that I am wearing now. He sent me the bathing suit and a bracelet. Just like this. They all hold tons of memories. But that necklace holds more. Lots more.

"I can't…" I say. I don't want the necklace to be a symbol of my death. It holds only happy memories. Like the first year I was safe, and my first boyfriend, and my first dance. Meli had given the necklace to me. She said it looked better on me.

She shoves the necklace into my hands and I finally take it. Sucking it up. "It's going to hold another happy memory, Marcie. You coming home. You are coming home. I'm not going to let you die." She says and I think, _You have no control over letting me win, though. _But than think against it. Why make her even more sad.

We all sit in silence then. Holding hands in this small circle. Than, before we know it, the peacekeeper is here, telling them it's time to go. I let them go and give them one last hug. And I'm pretty sure it will be our last one. So I hold tighter.

** Since it's short I will be adding another chapter tonight. ~Emma**


	2. 2

**This is Chapter two! Yay!**

The justice building is huge. And lavishly furnished, too. Red silk curtains, red carpet, good couches and chairs. I stare out one of the windows, leaning against the window ceil. I probably look like a princess in one of those stupid fairytales that don't exists.

I am still in this position when Fliss walks in. She walks in slowly. But runs to me when she can't take it anymore. She brings me into a hug and I focus all my attention on not crying, on the scent of her hair, of the form on her body. This is probably the last time I ever see her.

"You are _so _stupid!" She says with a nervous laugh, referring to my little stunt. "It should be me going into the games, and you who are who is going to get kicked out in a hour." She says and I shake my head. "No…you have so much more to do in life than I do. Trust me." I say and she sighs. "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do now…." She says and trails off at realizing how helpless she is. I shake my head no and force a fake smile to reach my face.

"Hey, it's okay." I say as another tear finds it's way out of her eye, down her cheek, and on her dress. She nods her head and we turn our heads to the sound of an open door. My sister. "Meli!" I half-scream, half-sigh. She gives me a long hug and I begin to feel salt water falling on my shoulder.

My sister collects herself and she hands me a necklace. It's her pearl necklace. Our father sent it to her. With the dress that I am wearing now. He sent me the bathing suit and a bracelet. Just like this. They all hold tons of memories. But that necklace holds more. Lots more.

"I can't…" I say. I don't want the necklace to be a symbol of my death. It holds only happy memories. Like the first year I was safe, and my first boyfriend, and my first dance. Meli had given the necklace to me. She said it looked better on me.

She shoves the necklace into my hands and I finally take it. Sucking it up. "It's going to hold another happy memory, Marcie. You coming home. You are coming home. I'm not going to let you die." She says and I think, _You have no control over letting me win, though. _But than think against it. Why make her even more sad.

We all sit in silence then. Holding hands in this small circle. Than, before we know it, the peacekeeper is here, telling them it's time to go. I let them go and give them one last hug. And I'm pretty sure it will be our last one. So I hold tighter.

** Since it's short I will be adding another chapter tonight. ~Emma**


End file.
